


Armando el rompecabezas familiar

by Nattanne93



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, New Family, New Parents, Parenthood, Top John Lennon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattanne93/pseuds/Nattanne93
Summary: Paul y John son una pareja estable y feliz.  La vida cohabitando juntos no les presenta mayores retos hasta que un día una tragedia ocurre en la familia de John y un pequeño elemento sorpresa se vuelve parte de su vida doméstica. Paul se desvive tratando de adaptarse al cambio, mientras John, perturbado, solo quiere recuperar su antigua dinámica. Al mismo tiempo un niño asustado busca un sitio al cual pertenecer.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Armando el rompecabezas familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene contenido sexual explícito en la sección 4, siéntanse libre de saltarlo si les incomoda. 
> 
> Elementos a considerar para visualizar mejor la historia: 
> 
> Los acontecimientos ocurren en algún punto entre 2014 y 2018 en Liverpool. (Sí al matrimonio igualitario, no al coronavirus.) (Viva Jesús abajo el diablo) 
> 
> No hay mop tops

####  Sección 1

John guarda un secreto, para Paul es obvio. 

Puede notarlo cuándo se sientan a la mesa y su novio se enfoca con intensidad en el plato frente a él, rehusándose a mirarlo a la cara, cuándo van en auto y en vez de cantar juntos su selección de spotify John sólo se concentra en la carretera, y puede notarlo, especialmente, en sus fines de semana cuando se monta en sus piernas para besarlo apasionadamente y el otro apenas lo toca tentativamente, casi tímido, hasta que después de un rato reacciona y lo derriba para comenzar a desnudarlo. Durante el sexo John vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, lo mira con sinceridad y anhelo, lo toca en cada punto erógeno por dentro y por fuera hasta llegar juntos al clímax, y entonces se abrazan mareados, atontados de alegría y hablan de alguna nimiedad hasta quedarse dormidos. Esto consuela a Paul y lo tranquiliza, aunque a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno John nuevamente deje de mirarlo. 

Paul comprende la importancia de darle su espacio, así que no lo presiona. Pero sus preocupaciones van aumentando. 

No puede reconocer qué está mal, pensaba que los problemas que tuvieron hace seis meses cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos ya estaban solucionados. Siempre fueron problemas tontos; cuándo lavar los platos, dónde se debe colocar la ropa sucia, lo que uno espera enfrentar cuando te acostumbras a compartir un nuevo espacio. Y nada de eso pudo cambiar su deseo de estar juntos. 

Ahora Paul no está tan seguro, John se ve tenso, incómodo en el entorno. 

Tal vez su novio realmente necesita independencia y prefiere volver a su acuerdo pasado, durmiendo juntos sólo un par de noches (generalmente fines de semana) para luego volver a sus respectivos departamentos. Y aunque Paul lamentará que su relación de un paso atrás, si esto vale la tranquilidad de John, él puede adaptarse. 

Esto no implica que deban terminar, Paul se recuerda a sí mismo. Una vez escuchó, en uno de esos terribles programas de la farándula, que los Beckham viven por separado desde hace 8 años y mantienen un matrimonio sólido. Ahora, ellos no son famosos o millonarios para tener una vida excéntrica como ellos, pero quizá puedan hacerlo funcionar. Él será David y John, Victoria ¿O debería ser al revés? John idolatró a las Spice Girls toda su adolescencia, pero Paul no está seguro si fue porque deseaba ser como ellas o por motivos más desagradables propios de su despertar sexual en la pubertad. De cualquier forma, seguramente podrán llegar a un acuerdo aun cuando este tipo de vida le sea menos que ideal. 

A decir verdad, Paul siempre ha tenido una idea más tradicional y romántica de lo que significa “sentar cabeza”, (aun dentro de su sexualidad “diferente”), para él la vida doméstica en pareja se trata de desayunar juntos por las mañanas antes del trabajo, hacer la despensa en fines de semana y compartir una cama aun en noches sin sexo; tareas mundanas y simples al lado de la persona que amas. Pero si esta fantasía no es compatible con John, entonces, la respuesta es simple: elegirá a John. 

Paul tiene claro lo que bebe hacer y está decidido a actuar antes de que la situación empeore. 

####  Sección 2

Cuando el cuarto capítulo de Russian Doll comienza, Paul pausa la reproducción (una lástima, la serie llevaba buen ritmo) y frotando ligeramente el hombro de John le pide que se levante de su regazo, donde se había recostado inmóvil desde que comenzó el programa. 

Paul se levanta y camina hacia la cocina. Es el inicio del fin de semana y no tiene problemas en sacar del refrigerador su tercera cerveza de la tarde y una más para John. Hoy necesita relajarse. 

En la oscuridad de la sala de estar, apenas iluminada por la luz del pasillo y la pantalla pausada, Paul bebe y roba miradas de su novio de vez en vez, esperando por una reacción, pero el otro solo observa ausente cambiando entre la pantalla estática y la botella en su mano. La incomodidad comienza a crecer. 

— ¿Aburrido? — Pregunta Paul ligeramente ansioso—. No has dicho nada desde que comenzó la serie. 

— Siempre refunfuñas cuando hablo en medio de una película ¿Y ahora quieres que hable? ¿Quién te entiende Paul? — John le responde burlón, pero su voz está apagada y amarga. 

— Es una serie de diez capítulos John ¿Pretendes quedarte callado por las próximas tres horas? —. Paul toma un trago de cerveza lo suficientemente largo para que John tenga tiempo de responder. Cuando el otro no dice nada Paul resopla y se peina el flequillo hacia atrás con actitud cansada—. Hoy no estás muy hablador ¿Verdad? Normalmente celebraría que pudieras mantener la boca cerrada más de cinco minutos — John le lanza una mirada molesta, pero enseguida vuelve a desviar la vista — pero sucede que tampoco has dicho mucho el día de ayer, o el día anterior, o toda la semana—. Paul tiene esa mirada astuta con una ceja levantada que hace que John enderece la espalda y se tense — ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? 

John toma un trago largo de cerveza antes de obligarse a hablar ¿Ha visto Paul a través de él? 

— No—. Responde casualmente, desplomándose en el sofá y fingiendo una actitud relajada. — En serio, sólo trato de ser bueno por una vez ¿Y me gano esto? Deja de imaginar cosas extrañas Bunny. 

Esta respuesta golpea a Paul un poco más que superficialmente. Ha ocurrido en el pasado que su ansiedad lo haya hecho “imaginar” cosas. Por lo general se trata de él maximizando problemas y preocupaciones “ahogándose en un vaso de agua” del que fácilmente puede salir cuando alguien le tiende la mano. Esta vez, sin embargo, sabe que está en lo correcto al pensar que algo no está bien, y la prueba final se le acaba de presentar: John está minimizando sus preocupaciones. Y John, quien lo ha visto explotar en lágrimas y depender de medicamentos para dormir, nunca lo minimiza. 

— No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Lennon — Paul lo mira impaciente, y bebe un poco más para olvidar su irritación. Si puede mantener la cabeza fría tendrá la mano ganadora—. Me doy cuenta que no me miras cuando hablas—. La temperatura corporal de John comienza a subir, y perlas de sudor aparecen en su frente –. Escucha, si algo no está bien con esto – Paul apunta a los dos y luego a la habitación que los rodea–. Tienes que decírmelo para poder solucionarlo, porque yo no puedo adivinar John. 

Ahora el nerviosismo es completamente visible en el hombre mayor. Inquieto en su lugar, su pierna comienza a tambalearse de arriba abajo de forma compulsiva, y sus manos mueven la botella en pequeños círculos como si tratara de mezclar el contenido sin notar que está vacía. Paul se compadece, y una parte de él se alegra de saber que John está tan asustado como el de cambiar algo en su relación. Pone una mano es su rodilla le da un apretón suave, tranquilizador. 

— Nada va a cambiar Johny, incluso si quieres volver a tu departamento, eso está bien— Paul sonríe débilmente, ignorando el doloroso tirón en su corazón. 

John lo mira en completo horror y un segundo después oculta la cara entre sus manos ¡Esto no debía pasar! 

—Maldita sea— murmura sofocando las palabras en sus palmas. Por supuesto que Paul se ha hecho la idea equivocada ¿Qué más podría pensar? Es hora de poner punto final a esto. 

John se levanta de un brinco sorprendiendo a Paul—. Espera un minuto— le advierte mirándolo a los ojos, antes de correr a la habitación que usan como bodega. 

Cuando regresa, toma la mano de un desconcertado Paul y sus ojos se encuentran nuevamente. Es ahora, debe hacerlo ahora. John traga saliva tan pesadamente que lastima su garganta y con la voz apenas audible dice: — Se que es repentino, pero Paul ¿Te casarías conmigo? 

La habitación se hunde en un silencio aplastante. 

Paul está completamente perplejo. Sus labios se separan en asombro y sus ojos se abren como platos cuando del puño de John se revelar un anillo de compromiso. La pieza es simple, elegante y masculina; una banda de plata con dos líneas doradas que lo recorren por el centro. 

Cuando Paul se cubre la boca con la mano libre se da cuenta de que está temblando. Quiere responder, pero algo ha hecho cortocircuito en su interior, su estómago da vueltas y se siente pesado, su corazón se inflama y golpea ferozmente queriendo gritar “¡Sí!”, pero su cerebro se pregunta “¿Qué está pasando?”. Esta no es la forma en que las cosas debían suceder. 

Tras unos segundo eternos, finalmente consigue reacciona para tomar el anillo y aunque John no ha soltado su mano, es hasta este momento cuando registra que su novio también está temblando. 

— No sabía cómo preguntarte —, explica John—, pensé que podríamos salir a cenar o algo, comprar algunas flores, no lo sé. Nada me parecía apropiado–. John suspira decepcionado—. Aunque cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que este fiasco ¿Verdad? 

Paul no concuerda con su definición de fiasco, pero en su estado abatido, John falla en notar la ternura en los ojos de su novio. 

— ¿Al menos quieres escuchar el discurso que preparé? Lo escribí y todo—. John se rasca el cuello avergonzado. Tal vez aun pueda salvar esta terrible propuesta y convencer a Paul de aceptar. 

Paul asiente en silencio porque no confía en que su voz no se rompa si intenta hablar. 

Respirando profundamente John frunce el entrecejo como tratando de recordar. Sólo mirar nuevamente a los ojos de su amante le da el valor para comenzar. 

— P-Paulie, escucha— su voz sale desafinada y carraspea un poco para arreglarlo — cuando nos conocimos nunca creí que lo nuestro duraría —. Paul se sorprende y frunce el ceño con esta revelación, pero le da a John el beneficio de la duda y no interrumpe—. Pensé que nuestra felicidad sería algo fugaz, que un día te irías de mi vida y te convertirías en mi mejor recuerdo. Cuando tuvimos nuestra primera discusión, peleamos y te grité y creí que ahí acababa todo... ya ni siquiera puedo recordad cual fue el problema, pero recuerdo el sentimiento de no querer perderte. También recuerdo el asombro cuando me llamaste al día siguiente para arreglar las cosas. Después de eso me prometí que nunca cometería otro error contigo, pero... volví a hacerlo, y luego otra vez, y otra vez—. John sonríe triste y avergonzado por sus faltas pasada—. Y cada vez que lo arruinaba en vez de abandonarme... Paul... tú siempre te quedaste conmigo, y entonces comencé a creer que lo que sentíamos tenía una verdadera oportunidad de funcionar porque éramos tú y yo, contra todo. Aún lo creo. Más que nunca. Paul eres mi mejor amigo y yo te amo. Y sé que siempre pongo una carga en ti y eres tú quien suele ver lo peor de mí, pero estoy mejorando y te juro que seguiré tratando porque quiero hacerte feliz y porque quiero ser feliz contigo... Paul ¿Te casarías conmigo? 

Nuevamente hay silencio y para John es difícil sentirse confiado cuando Paul oculta una mitad de su rostro con una mano y la otra con su cabello sin decir nada por varios segundos. Sabe que el hombre lo ama, pero también comprende sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro, John se ha prometido que si su respuesta es negativa no se enfadará ni se deprimirá (demasiado) y simplemente volverá a intentarlo cuando parezca más adecuado. 

—...Puedes pensarlo un poco, si quieres—. Ofrece, pero Paul niega con la cabeza. 

Al siguiente instante Paul está de rodillas en el sofá, abrazando a John por los hombros. Una mano se enreda en su cabello ondulado y se sostiene contra su nuca, mientras la otra forma un puño apretado en su espalda. Paul oculta la cabeza en el cuello de su novio y este se toma un segundo para comprobar que todo está bien antes de abrazarlo por la cintura. 

— No hay nada que pensar, Tonto—. Paul susurra en la oreja de su amante apenas lo suficientemente audible, y el corazón de John se acelera con anticipación. Después de unos segundos, se separan un poco, y Paul se sienta para quedar a la altura del otro, mientras John toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo mira a los ojos, esos ojos avellana que solo tuvieron que mirarlo una vez entre la multitud de un concierto para hechizarlo cuando tenía 16, y que ahora brillan con lágrimas que se reúsan a caer. 

— Di que sí — John suplica, pero no hay preocupación en su voz. 

— Sí — Finalmente responde Paul y una lágrima solitaria rueda por su mejilla. John limpia la lágrima con su pulgar y Paul besa las palmas que detienen su rostro antes de retirar los anteojos de su prometido y conectar sus labios en un beso profundo lleno de alegría. 

Cuando se separan para tomar aire, John se da cuenta que esta es la primera vez en semanas que puede respirar con tranquilidad. Libre de miedo al rechazo de Paul. 

— ¿Lo usarás? — Pregunta al darse cuenta que Paul no se ha colocado el anillo plateado. 

— Por supuesto – Paul responde revelando el anillo en su puño y entregándolo a John – ¿Podrías? – Solicita ofreciendo su mano izquierda a John, mientras se acomoda en su regazo y extiende las piernas a lo largo del sofá. 

Para sorpresa de ambos las manos de John tiemblan al colocar la pieza y Paul no puede evitar sonreír. ¿Quién creería que el chico más genial de la escuela un día estaría temblando en sus calcetines al proponerle matrimonio? 

— Te prometo que lo haré mejor— John dice de pronto con una mirada solemne y le besa los nudillos de ambas manos. 

Paul no evita un suspiro triste. 

— Escúchame— Pide retirando sus manos para ganar la atención del otro— John, todo lo que somos, lo construimos los dos. Cometimos errores y los arreglamos juntos, y seguramente seguiremos cagándola, porque somos un par de imbéciles, y cuando estamos juntos somo las dos piezas del idiota más obstinado que el universo a visto — ambos sonríen ante esta gran verdad — pero lo haremos mejor. Los dos. 

John contiene las lágrimas que amenazan con brotar y pone un beso en la nariz perfecta de Paul y muchos más en las mejillas regordetas que su novio siempre ha odiado. — Realmente te amo — susurra en su oreja. 

El menor responde su beso de la misma forma tierna, prácticamente inocente y se encoje más en su regazo. Abrazados hasta casi formar un solo cuerpo, un par de lágrimas escapan del control de Paul, pero la extingue rápidamente, sabiendo que si John lo ve pronto ambos serán un desastre de sollozos y más lágrimas. 

####  Sección 3

— Creo que deberíamos retrasar el viaje a España y usarlo como Luna de miel— dice Paul. Ahora se encuentra al otro lado del sofá y solo sus piernas descansan sobre el regazo de su novio. 

John se rasca la cabeza frustrado y hace una mueca afligida. Realmente no quiere retrasar su viaje a España, pero la decisión de Paul es perfectamente racional y al final solo suspira y asiente. 

— ¿Quieres hacer una ceremonia o sólo firmar en el juzgado? — Paul continúa, concentrado. 

— No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? — Responde John sin muchos ánimos, aun lamentando su viaje. 

— Pienso deberíamos hacer algo pequeño, para que el día no pase desapercibido. Con familia cercana y— Paul se detiene llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¡Mierda! ¡John, debo decirle a Papá! 

—¡Mimi!— John imita su sorpresa golpeando su frente con una mano. Ambos quedan en silencio unos segundos hasta que John continúa—. Oye Paul, yo puedo decirle al viejo Jim si tú hablas con Mimi ¿Te parece? — Intenta negociar. 

— Olvídalo amigo, prefiero por mucho tratar con Papá que con Mimi. Además, si los dejo a solas podría tener un infarto de puro coraje, recuerda que ya no es tan resistente como antes. 

— Vamos ¿No confías en mí? Ayúdame aquí, yo también prefiero tratar con tu papá que con Mimi. 

Paul sonríe ligeramente, es verdad que en este asunto John ha sacado la pajilla más corta, pero él tampoco lo tendrá fácil, su padre jamás estuvo de acuerdo siquiera con su amistad con John y aunque con el tiempo de hizo a la idea de su hijo mayor siendo bisexual, y ha aceptado a John en su casa, Paul sospecha que en secreto aún espera que su relación termine en algún momento. Si esto es verdad, entonces la noticia le caerá como balde de agua fría. Tendrá que ser muy cuidadoso con sus palabras y, en definitiva, no recibirá felicitaciones. Quizá sea mejor idea decirle primero a su hermano Mike, para que juntos puedan consolar a su padre ante la perspectiva de ganar a John como yerno. 

La gran diferencia entre su padre y Mimi es que, aunque en contra de muchas de sus decisiones, su padre siempre ha sabido quedarse al margen desde que Paul comenzó su vida adulta, y su desacuerdo es más bien silencioso. Mimi por su parte... suele “vocalizar sus preocupaciones”. Sus conversaciones con John suelen incluir fuertes regaños, y ácidas puntualizaciones de todo lo que considera inadecuado en la vida de su sobrino. Sin embargo, estas nunca se han dirigido a su orientación sexual o su elección de Paul como compañero. Si Paul ha decidido no acompañarlo es porque confía que John pueda salir airoso de este encuentro. 

Y porque Mimi es aterradora. 

— Lo siento Amor, es toda tuya, pero te apoyaré quedándome en el auto con el motor encendido, así podremos escapar más rápido — Paul lo consuela. 

— No me llames “Amor”, eres un cobarde McCartney — John se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado con actitud ofendida. 

— Vamos — Paul anima mientras acaricia su antebrazo — Tú puedes con esto, ya es una mujer mayor, no tiene la fuerza para matarte, menos con esa cadera débil. 

— Su vieja cadera no le impedirá apuñalarme con un gancho, Paul. 

— Entonces te aconsejo que mantengas tu distancia. 

— Te odio McCartney. 

— Realmente no me importa — Paul responde con una sonrisa torcida y le da un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de levantarse del sofá —. Tengo hambre ¿Vamos a “La italiana”? — Sugiere estirando su espalda y las piernas. 

— No — John responde cortante cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— sólo pidamos a domicilio —. Resopla. 

“La italiana” era uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Paul. Pequeño, a diez minutos en auto, con comida deliciosa, un ambiente acogedor y precios accesibles; el lugar perfecto si no fuese por aquella camarera bustona que insistía en bañar a Paul en atenciones indeseadas, para disgusto de John. 

— Por favor, quiero salir y que alguien vea esto — Pide Paul ofreciéndole a John su mano izquierda con el anillo de compromiso para ayudarlo a levantarse. 

John acepta la ayuda y un guiño de maldad aparece en su cara mientras imagina que cara pondría esa mujer al ver la alianza de plata en Paul y a John sosteniéndolo por la cintura. Esto lo que al final mejora su humor y lo hace aceptar. 

— Tienes una necesidad enfermiza de lucirte, Princesa—. Dice con una sonrisa torcida mientras acaricia el rostro de Paul con el dorso de la mano, provocando que este frunza la nariz con desdén ante el apodo. 

Paul se aleja de su novio en dirección a los apagadores y cierra los ojos antes de encender las luces, cegando momentáneamente a John. 

— Apaga el televisor y date prisa, tengo hambre— Paul apremia antes de escabullirse al baño para arreglar su aspecto, mientras que John, después de apagar los dispositivos a tientas, se tambalea con los ojos entrecerrados hasta su habitación compartida. 

Ahí se apura a cambiar su ropa por una camisa blanca y unos de jeans deslavados, ata su cabello en una minúscula cola de caballo y, por ser una noche especial, se coloca su pendiente favorito (de oro blanco, obsequio de Paul). Finalmente se cubre en perfume y va a golpear la puerta del baño con la única intención de enfurecer más a Paul. 

####  Sección 4

Esta noche John se siente vivo por primera vez en semanas. 

El último mes todos sus sentidos habían sido entumecidos por una preocupación que le revolvía el estómago y lo hacía perder el sueño. La posibilidad de ser rechazado. 

John no duda del amor de Paul, ese jamás ha sido el caso, pero también conoce como piensa. Su intelecto agudo detecta y analiza mil problemas y situaciones que John por su parte no puede ni sospechar, entonces, si Paul no se siente listo para dar el “sí” John no tendrá ningún argumento para refutar su decisión. 

No sería el fin del mundo, no realmente. Incluso si fuese rechazado y tuviese que volver a sus antidepresivos, esto no lo detendría de seguir amando a su novio de años, ni tampoco lo detendría de seguir intentando convencerlo, hasta que un día, eventualmente, Paul aceptara convertirse en su familia. No sería el fin del mundo, pero John no quisiera pasar por eso. 

Como sea, ya nada de eso importa más, porque Paul ha dicho que sí, y el anillo plateado en su mano lo prueba. 

Todo está olvidado porque ahora Paul yace despeinado bajo su cuerpo en la cama, ambos con nada más que sus camisas para dormir y sus diminutos boxers, mientras se besan profundamente y sus brazos se aferran el uno al otro. 

Con cada beso los contactos se vuelven más desesperados y húmedos, delgados hilos de saliva brillan entre la oscuridad de la habitación, iluminada solo por un par de lámparas nocturnas. John se separa para recuperar el aliento y peina hacia atrás el lago flequillo de Paul admirando su rostro sensual; labios brillantes y enrojecidos, ojos entrecerrados en aturdimiento por la pasión. Cuando acaricia su mejilla siente el calor de su piel volviéndose más intenso bajo su palma. Pronto regresa a besarlo, pero esta vez comienza a moverse hacia abajo, mientras Paul enreda una mano en su cabello ondulado apenas sostenido por una banda elástica. Entre besos, mordidas y lamidas, recorre el cuello y la clavícula del hombre, con suficiente delicadeza para no dejar marcas. Su avance se detiene sólo un instante cuando su boca toca la camiseta y entonces comienza a subirla por su dobladillo inferior. Paul levanta su peso para facilitarle la tarea y ambos ríen cuando el cuello circular termina atorado en su cabeza forzándolo finalmente sentarse y retirarla apropiadamente. John también se quita su prenda y ambos quedan en nada más que ropa interior. 

John besa la clavícula y el esternón de Paul mientras lo empuja con la yema de sus dedos suavemente hacia abajo, y mientras continua su camino de besos Paul acaricia su espalda. El mayor coloca besos que bajan por las costillas de su amante evitando cuidadosamente el parche de nicotina de su tratamiento haciéndolo reír en el proceso. Cuando llega a su ombligo se detiene para morder su abdomen y se permite dejar chupetones en su vientre ligeramente marcado por el ejercicio, un lugar lo suficientemente íntimo para ser un secreto compartido. Paul se arquea hacia arriba deseoso por recibir más atenciones y presiona con más fuerza sus manos en la espalda de John, mientras se pierde en la sensación húmeda de la lengua que recorre su estómago hasta que John baja un poco más, y de pronto está besando su media erección a través de sus boxers. Sin pensarlo Paul cierra las piernas atrapando la cabeza de su amante entre sus fuertes muslos y John se sorprende un instante antes de relajarse completamente y disfrutar del calor y la presión de su agarre. Felizmente moría entre las piernas de Paul. John abraza dichas extremidades para mantenerlas firmemente en su lugar y frota su rostro en la abultada entrepierna de su novio imaginando que la barrera de tela no existe, mientras Paul suelta quejidos de placer y se hace más grande bajo su cara. 

John disfruta demasiado este juego previo hasta que repentinamente Paul lo deja ir, y se siente desamparado cuando la temperatura a su alrededor baja bruscamente. Aturdido no opone resistencia cuando Paul lo toma por sus bíceps y tira hacia arriba hasta que sus rostros vuelven a estar al mismo nivel. 

— Dime cómo quieres hacerlo hoy John —. Ordena Paul cerrando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

Antes de responder John desliza una mano bajo su ropa interior para apretar un glúteo carnoso. Paul responde el gesto lamiendo su oreja y metiendo la lengua por los contornos exteriores. John pierde el aliento. 

— ¿Puedo ponerla dentro Paulie? 

— Por supuesto — Paul sella su respuesta con un rápido beso en su patilla— ¿Te gustaría que te monte? ¿Está bien si te domino un poco? — Pregunta sin señal de vergüenza desde que largo tiempo atrás aprendieron a disfrutar de su intimidad sin tabús y a crear puentes de confianza el uno con el otro. 

John mira esos ojos brillantes que lo seducen detrás de largas pestañas y sabe que no tiene deseo de objetar. Tener a Paul al mando es un proceso enloquecedor y sensual que normalmente termina con ellos perdiendo la razón y haciéndolo como animales. 

— Sería increíble, Amor — Esta vez John besa los párpados de esos bellos ojos. 

— Gracias, cariño — Dice Paul y se besan con superficialmente, no es más que un intercambio de “Gracias” y “De nada”. — Cambiemos de posición — Avisa, y sin esperar una respuesta hace rodar sus cuerpos hasta que su situación se invierte, con John recostado en la cama y Paul encima. — A pasado un tiempo desde que lo hicimos así, y estoy ansioso de comenzar — Paul se sienta sobre la cadera de John con las rodillas apoyadas lado a lado en el colchón e inevitablemente sus erecciones se frotan a través de la ropa. 

— Vamos vaquero, ¡Ajúa! — John dice con voz animada y una gran sonrisa tonta mientras sujeta a su pareja de la cintura. 

Paul escupe una carcajada y cubre la boca de John con ambas manos, sofocando cualquier otro sonido. 

— ¡John voy a matarte! Por Dios, estoy tratando de comenzar algo bueno aquí — Paul puede sentir como la risa mata un poco su erección, pero no puede evitar seguir riendo. 

— Hojiento — John trata de hablar con la boca cubierta. Paul libera su agarre — Lo siento Cariño, sabes que no dejo de hablar cuando estoy ansioso ¿Por qué no mantienes mi boca ocupada? — John mueve las cejas sugestivamente y Paul lo mira exasperado, pero finalmente cede y comienza una nueva serie de besos. 

— No puedo seguir besándote cada vez que dices una tontería John, necesito prepararme para tenerte. 

— Déjame ayudarte con eso. 

— Muy bien, hazlo y yo también te prepararé. 

Paul se retira un poco para remover la ropa interior de ambos, exponiendo sus estados semi erectos, y sonríe un poco para sí mismo, sabiendo que a pesar del buen tamaño de su pareja aún tiene la oportunidad de sentir crecer a John literalmente en sus manos. Complacido rápidamente recupera su lugar sobre sus caderas, esta vez el contacto entre sus partes íntimas es directo y ambos suspiran de placer. 

John lo recibe sosteniéndolo por la cadera y se recrea, fascinado, en la dualidad que encuentra su lugar en Paul. Fuerza masculina con una sutil feminidad que crean un hechizo del que es imposible de escapar. Sensuales piernas que enmarcan un enrojecido miembro masculino erecto entre ellas, pezones rosados en pectorales fuertes, hombros anchos con un cuello grácil, y todo culmina en su atractivo rostro, una quijada varonil suavizada por rasgos completamente suaves, desde sus labios pequeños y carnoso hasta sus enormes ojos naturalmente tristes. 

Ahora esos ojos lo miran sugestivamente y John finalmente recuerda que tiene una tarea que realizar. Estirando un brazo, alcanza el buró donde descansan sus lentes, abre uno de los cajones y saca la botella de lubricante y un preservativo que enseguida Paul le quita de la mano. 

— Hoy no necesitamos esto — Dice el menor cuando vuelve a colocarlo en el cajón antes de cerrarlo. 

Paul quiere hacerlo a pelo. Y John sabe que en algún punto de la noche perderá el control. 

— Puedes tocarme sólo por detrás y no puedes tocarte a ti mismo ¿Okay? — Paul lo condiciona y John asiente sin pensarlo dos veces. 

Ya lubricados John frota sus dedos para calentar la substancia antes de buscar la abertura entre las piernas de su amante. Antes de colocar el primer dedo frota círculos en la tierna entrada para suavizar el músculo y Paul se apoya con sus manos en el colchón y arquea la espalda para permitir un mejor acceso a su trasero. Cuando el primer dedo entra, John empuja hasta el segundo nudillo sin problemas, en su posición actual no puede ver lo que ocurre en ese cálido agujero, pero su imaginación es más que suficiente para visualizar que el calor estrecho está alrededor de su erección. Paul lo trae de vuelta a la realidad cuando comienza a masturbarlo con una mano cubierta en lubricante. 

Delicado pero implacable, Paul usa sus hábiles dedos para acariciarlo pasando de sus testículos a su eje repetidamente y pronto John se encuentra con la conciencia abrumada y perdiendo la concentración en su tarea. Es su amante quien tiene que recordarle poner un segundo dedo en su canal y comenzar a tijeretear para suavizarlo. John retoma sus intenciones tratando de dejar en segundo plano su propio placer, pero cuando siente su miembro latir y el líquido preseminal forma una mancha en su punta, se detiene bruscamente y también detiene a Paul que le dirige una mirada interrogante. 

— Lo siento, dame un minuto Paulie— se disculpa arrugando el rostro como si sintiera dolor. 

— ¿Estás bien? 

— Sí, sí, sólo... creo que estoy algo impaciente, si no nos detenemos un segundo voy a correrme antes de comenzar, lo siento. 

— Puedes correrte ahora y esperaremos que te recuperes para continuar —. Paul argumenta, aunque deja de montarlo y en cambio se sienta a su lado en la cama. 

— No, no quiero hacerte esperar, solo deja que me tranquilice. Pensaré en cosas desagradables, Boris Johnson o algo así. 

— No hay problema, pero ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? Estás sudando mucho ¿No tienes fiebre? 

— Estoy bien Encanto, creo que esta noche estoy demasiado feliz de que estés conmigo y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No es bueno para la resistencia de mi amiguito. 

Paul se sonroja instantáneamente. 

Es un sinsentido que después de años de realizar obscenidades en su dormitorio, una simple confesión, tan sincera y espontánea lo haga sentir tan abochornado como la primera vez que se tomaron de las manos. 

Volviéndose tímido de pronto se acurruca en el pecho de John y besa superficialmente sus pectorales. John inhala profundamente y lo rodea con el brazo. 

— No me estás ayudando Paul. 

— Cierra los ojos y piensa en otra cosa, yo me ocuparé de lo demás. 

John obedece y trata de apagar también sus otros sentidos para dejar su mente en blanco. 

No es fácil. Aun puede sentir el cuerpo de Paul moviéndose bajo su brazo y cuando lo escucha gemir sin poder evitarlo su mente divaga sobre cuantos dedos Paul a puesto dentro de sí. 

Paul es diligente con su tarea, colocando todo el lubricante necesario y explorando la mayor profundidad posible. Cuando se siente listo para recibir a John sin problemas, mueve sus dedos a una zona menos profunda para tocar su próstata y entregarse completamente al placer. Pronto se encuentra jadeando sobre su novio y su excitación le parece imposible de soportar en soledad. 

— Johnny... John, Amor te necesito ¿Estás listo? Te quiero dentro John, quiero que me enseñes cuánto piensas en mi—. Con el aliento entrecortado y sin esperar una respuesta Paul se monta nuevamente sobre su pelvis sosteniendo su peso en sus rodillas. 

Esta vez John está preparado y lo sujeta de las caderas tratando de guiarlo, hasta que Paul lo sujeta por las muñecas y lo retira. 

— Manos fuera John, déjame hacerlo —. Advierte con una mirada sugestiva. 

John pelea con sus adentros, pero de alguna manera logra el control suficiente para apretar las sábanas en sus puños y obedecer. Pronto la mano de Paul está sujetando la base de su pene para colocarlo bajo su entrada y al siguiente segundo un calor enloquecedor engulle su punta. 

Ambos gimen y Paul comienza a bajar sus caderas deslizando a John cada vez más profundo en su estrecho canal, su respiración es agitada y hay un índice de dolor en el inmenso placer que se dibuja en su rostro, pero John no puede verlo, sus manos están cubriendo sus ojos en un intento de autocontrol, su necesidad de correrse amenazándolo con no poder complacer a Paul. 

Hay un instante en que ninguno se mueve, ambos tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser un solo cuerpo, y luego Paul apoya firmemente sus manos en la cama para comenzar a balancearse de arriba abajo en el miembro de John. Los movimientos son superficiales al principio, pero luego se profundizan. John logra abrir los ojos y observa aturdido la escena frente a él; Paul alternando entre jadeos y gemidos, con el rostro contraído en placer y dolor, su cuerpo que tiembla esforzándose en seguir un ritmo constante, una deliciosa erección que se sacude de un lado a otro con cada golpe, y en el punto más bajo, su propio pene siendo tragado una y otra vez por ese agujero estrecho y ardiente. 

Paul lo usa como un juguete sexual y la idea lo vuelve loco, lo hace febril. John quiere tocarlo. En todas partes. Acariciar sus testículos y bombear su pene, dejar marcas de dedos en la piel blanca, succionar sus pezones y morder sus labios. John quiere darle más placer y eliminar esa minúscula parte de dolor que aún permanece en Paul. 

— Paul....déjame abrazarte — John logra murmurar apretando las rodillas del otro hombre. 

— No te escucho John... dilo fuerte y claro para mí Johnny —. Con su razonamiento nublado John llega a la vaga noción de que Paul lo obligará a suplicar. Y no le importa. Suplicará si es necesario. 

— Por favor, por favor... Paul quiero abrazarte... déjame abrazarte. Logra jadear un poco más fuerte. 

— Muy bien John—. Paul lo felicita como si fuese un niño que finalmente aprendió a tener modales — Entonces, muéstrame que tienes para mí. 

John logra sentarse y abraza a Paul sosteniéndolo con fuerza de la cintura y un glúteo, mientras este lo abraza por el cuello y extiende sus piernas en la cama rodeándolo, liberando sus rodillas del peso de su cuerpo y convirtiendo a John en su punto de apoyo. John siente este cambio y empuja su cadera hacia adelante penetrando a Paul hasta que sus testículos chocan con sus nalgas y lo detiene de seguir avanzando. Paul tiembla y jadea violentamente antes de sofocar su voz besando su hombro. 

— Bésame — murmura en su piel. 

John obedece pero besa su pecho en su lugar y toma entre sus labios uno de sus pezones erectos. 

Paul frunce el ceño y se queja, pero no impide su avance, su cuerpo tiembla de placer con cada envestida y muerde el hombro de John sofocando sus exclamaciones de placer, aun sabiendo que es innecesario cuando las casas vecinas están lo suficientemente alejadas. 

John siente como su pareja se vuelve más sensible con cada estocada y se concentra en tratar de darle un orgasmo. Cambia de lugar la mano en su glúteo y sujeta su erección, sobando círculos con su pulgar sobre el glande. Cuando Paul ya no puede enmudecer su boca John sabe que va por buen camino. 

Paul entierra los dedos en su espalda y su bíceps derecho, con suficiente fuerza para dejarlo adolorido y marcado, pero John no se detiene y en cambio maneja su cuerpo con mayor brusquedad llevándolo al borde de la desesperación. Y Paul realmente, realmente, necesita sentir los labios de su novio sobre los suyos. 

Enredando su puño en su cabello ondulado Paul tira con fuerza hasta que John gruñe de dolor y lo mira a los ojos. El mayor se queda estático cuando ve las profusas lágrimas en el rostro de Paul. Hay algo más allá del placer en esas lágrimas, algo que John no puede reconocer al instante y teme que sea dolor. 

— ¿Estás bien? — Pregunta mientras le limpia el rostro con el dorso de su mano y frota su espalda para calmarlo. 

Paul asiente vigorosamente y le sonríe sin parar de llorar. 

— Es sólo... es nuestra noche de compromiso John ¿Te das cuenta? Vamos a casarnos y ... y no lo entiendo, porque no debería cambiar nada, pero me siento muy feliz. — Confiesa y su sonrisa es imposiblemente grande — Dios, te amo tanto. 

John no tiene la capacidad para detener sus propias lágrimas y cuando se besan y el beso sabe a sal, una mezcla deliciosa de lágrimas de dicha y sudor extático. 

Paul lo ama. Paul quiere ser suyo tanto como él, y no importa cuantas veces lo escuche, se siente como la primera vez, y John nuevamente está aterrado de perderlo. Quiere poseer su corazón, su cuerpo, su mente, todo, todo, para que Paul nunca se vaya. 

Paul casi grita cuando John lo derriba en la cama sorpresivamente y el miembro en sus adentro cambia violentamente de posición golpeando sus barreras. 

— Lo siento, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño? 

— Estoy bien...se siente bien... John —. Jadea entre lágrimas y enreda sus piernas en la espalda de su amante formando un candado. 

— Paul ya no puedo contenerme, lo siento, no voy a detenerme Cariño. 

Paul no tiene tiempo de dar una respuesta afirmativa cuando John continúa penetrándolo con fuerza, retirando casi toda su longitud para luego golpear hasta el fondo sin piedad. Jadeando y sollozando desesperadamente Paul se encuentra dividido entre su necesidad de respirar correctamente y el deseo de aferrarse a John en un beso sucio y torpe; lenguas que bailan dentro y fuera, labios a punto de sangrar y dientes que duelen cada vez que chocan pero que no se detienen. 

John se vuelve poderoso y posesivo, sus jadeos son casi gruñidos y sostiene la cadera de Paul con la fuerza suficiente para crearle moretones, este es el momento definitivo, es todo y más de lo que Paul espera, y siente que pierde la razón. Su mente vaga fuera y dentro de la conciencia, pero su cuerpo toma el control. 

— ¡Mas fuerte! ¡Más rápido! — Paul exige sin percatarse de la fuerza con que rasguña la espalda de John. 

— Voy a.... a correrme Paul, no aguantaré mucho —. Avisa con la voz ronca. Lágrimas de placer corren por su barbilla y aterrizan sobre Paul. 

— Hazlo dentro, déjalo salir dentro. 

Paul aprieta el abdomen y la repentina estrechez le arranca el aliento a John. Todo su cuerpo tiembla y su parte media cosquillea insoportablemente con dolor hasta que su semen se dispara dentro de Paul, llenándolo de líquido caliente. Hay un instante en que ve blanco puro, sus brazos se vuelven blandos y se apoya con más fuerza sobre el pecho de Paul, pero en ningún momento deja de bombear dentro, Paul aún no se ha corrido. 

Paul se quema por dentro con la semilla cálida de su novio que lo lubrica nuevamente y John continúa golpeando su próstata con insistencia mientras acaricia su pene. Pronto todo su cuerpo tiembla de forma casi aterradora y cuando una sacudida especialmente violenta llega, se escucha gritar, y su espalda se arquea hacia arriba para finalmente disparar su semen en la mano de John y en su propio abdomen. Paul respira profundamente, sintiéndose ligero y en paz. Pensamientos felices llenan su mente y no puede evitar reír mientras su novio, su prometido, le besa la frente. 

Ambos son un desastre de semen, sudor y lágrimas, pero nada parece importarles, su única preocupación en el mundo ahora es recuperar su aliento mientras descansan enredados y sin fuerzas como un par de muñecos de trapo. Intoxicado por el olor a sus sudor y sexo, John lame el cuello de Paul para percibir más intensamente su aroma mientras retira su pene de su interior. 

Paul hace el más pequeño sonido de protesta. 

— Hagámoslo de nuevo — susurra con los parpados revoloteando, aún aturdido. 

— Dame 15 minutos, y soy todo tuyo — John sonríe contra su garganta. 

— Que sean 10. 

Esa noche hacen el amor otras tres veces hasta que John, agotado, pide una tregua. 

####  Sección 5

La habitación está en completa oscuridad. 

Los dos hombres vistiendo solamente su ropa interior y limpios de toda señal que delate sus actividades previas yacen en su cama matrimonial listos para dormir. Paul usa los pectorales de su novio para descansar su cabeza y le deposita besos castos de vez en vez, mientras John le acaricia el cabello. 

— Recuerdo que cuando Jane se comprometió — comienza Paul — me dijo que, en compensación por el anillo, el novio debe recibir un reloj del mismo valor. 

— Que fácil para ella, solamente cruzó a la tienda y compró uno de esos relojes de plástico con chicles adentro —. John se burla con saña. 

— Con un sticker pegado que dice la hora —. Completa Paul. Jane es su amiga, pero no puede evitar seguir la corriente. 

Ambos ríen en voz baja y esta vez Paul no le reclama a John su incapacidad de olvidar sus celos infantiles hacia Jane, cuyo único pecado además de su belleza es haber sido la primera novia de Paul cuando ambos cursaban la secundaria, eso ya hace más de diez años. Para ser sinceros, “novios” no es el término preciso para describir una relación de manitas sudadas que apenas tardó dos semanas. 

— Y sí en vez de un reloj quiero darte un anillo ¿Lo usarías? 

— Realmente no tienes que darme nada, Macca, pero si lo haces, estaría feliz de usarlo. 

Paul estira un brazo para acariciar su mejilla y John besa su mano antes de dejarlo ir. 

— Entonces vayamos mañana a comprarlo y puedes elegir lo que te guste. 

— Muy bien, pero quiero uno con una piedra jodidamente enorme y fea como el infierno, para que todos sepan que me caso por dinero. 

— Oye, no, no, yo soy el esposo trofeo de esta relación. 

— Nadie va a creer que eres el trofeo de un pobre bastardo que hace publicidad Paul. 

— ¿Pobre dices? Revisa tus privilegios Lennon, yo soy pobre pendejo que tuvo que pedir un préstamo para la universidad pública. 

John suelta un “Owwwwwwwwww” largo y nasal antes de continuar. 

— Pobrecito Paulie, pero nunca mencionas que Jim pagó la mitad del préstamo y que usaste tu beca para pagar el resto. Ahora eres un pomposo arquitecto mientras que yo soy un pobre, pobre, o tan pobre mercadólogo. 

Paul se sonroja avergonzado, pero no cede, hace un puchero y contesta. 

— No soy pomposo John. 

— Compraste esa carcacha para no usar el transporte público como los demás mortales. 

— Ella no es una carcacha John, y tal vez tú también tendrías un auto si ahorraras para eso en vez de seguir comprando pendejadas ... — Aquí Paul tiene una revelación — … para mí. No dejas de comprarme regalos ¡Tengo razón! ¡Yo soy el esposo trofeo! 

Paul celebra victorioso, y John se queda sin palabras. 

— Si bueno, aun así vas a pagar por un enorme anillo— comenta finalmente de mala gana. 

— Por supuesto Winnie. Todo lo que tú quieras — Paul besa la quijada de John alegremente y esto funciona para minimizar el mal humor de su pareja. 

— Oye ¿Tenemos que comprar otros anillos para el día de la boda? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con los de compromiso cuando tengamos los de matrimonio? 

— Nunca lo había pensado, pero me parece un desperdicio tonto de dinero, no tenemos que comprar otro par. 

— Ya que estamos afuera podemos ver el precio de los trajes ¿Quieres usar un traje? 

— No he decidido, pero podemos darnos una idea del precio —, Paul bosteza —, aunque es más importante investigar los requisitos del juzgado. 

— También es importante hablar con Jim y Mimi ¿Lo haremos mañana? 

— Primero hablemos con George y Ringo, quiero que por lo menos alguien se alegre de la noticia. 

— Buena idea, necesito todo el ánimo posible ante de enfrentar a Mimi. Salgamos a tomar algo con ellos. 

— Por cierto ¿Ya tienes una idea de quienes más estarán en la fiesta? 

— ¿Fiesta? — John levanta una ceja astutamente. 

Paul rueda los ojos y suspira con fastidio. 

— Celebración, convivio, reunión. Esa Cosa. Cómo quieras decirle ¿Cuántas personas irán? 

John se ríe de su respuesta, es como si Paul tratara de ocultar lo emocionado que está por planear todo actuando casual. 

— Cuando tengamos una lista de invitados podemos comenzar a cotizar un lugar, la comida y las invitaciones, así sabremos cuanto ahorrar—. Como adivinando el pensamiento de su novio, Paul deja en claro porque es importante comenzar a pensar en los detalles de la boda. 

— No más de cincuenta Paul —. John lo limita, un poco nervioso de que esto de le salga de las manos. 

— ¿Cincuenta? Pensaba en veinte, treinta como máximo ¿Quieres a tantas personas? — Paul parece verdaderamente sorprendido y John siente alivio instantáneo. Realmente debería dejar esto en manos de Paul, su prometido no va a decepcionarlo. 

— No, veinte es buen número. 

John suelta un bostezo mientras estira los brazos con cansancio y Paul también bosteza, contagiado. 

— Vamos a dormir de una vez, tenemos mucho que hacer mañana — Dice Paul separándose de John para acomodarse en su mitad de la cama. Es tan bueno que con el tiempo John haya dejado de patearlo fuera del colchón, quizá en algún punto de su vida también deje de robarle las sábanas. 

— Buenas noches Macca —. Murmura John, y Paul cierra los ojos cuando recibe un beso en la nariz.

####  Sección 6

El celular de John suena a las 4 de la mañana, y ambos despiertan con el corazón en la garganta. 

A tientas John alcanza el dispositivo, la pantalla es tan brillante que lo hace cerrar los ojos, y contesta la llamada entrante. 

— ¿John? — Habla una mujer. 

John necesita un par de segundos para reconocer la voz. 

— ¿Mimi? ¿Mimi estás bien? — Titubea mientras su mente se dispara con pensamientos turbulentos ¿Qué le pasa a Mimi? ¿Sufrió otra caída? ¿Porque no es su enfermera la que llama? Instintivamente busca por la mano de Paul, y él lo encuentra a medio camino. 

— Sí hijo, yo estoy bien—, responde la tía Mimi con voz firme pero tranquilizadora—, pero tienes que venir al hospital de St.Theodorus. John, tu hermana murió. 

En su estado alterado, John considera esta noticia muy extraña. Principalmente porque no recuerda tener una hermana.

**Author's Note:**

> Muy satisfecha con la forma en que terminó este capítulo! Yei! 
> 
> Feliz navidad y año nuevo. No bajen la guardia con ese bicho feo, ni expongan a sus familias. Espero que el 2021 nos reciba con vacunas que finalmente solucionen este problema y muchas otras noticias positivas. 
> 
> LOVE.


End file.
